ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ja ja, aber wie sollen die Unternehmen dann Geld verdienen?
OWi Projekt Website „Ja ja, aber wie sollen die Unternehmen dann Geld verdienen?“ Das ist der Einwand, die Frage, die gestellt wird, wenn man von Open Source spricht. Die meisten von uns haben diese Frage oder Denkart gelernt und sie poppt in unser aller Kopf. Darum muss es hier darauf Antworten geben. Und es gibt eine Vielzahl von Antworten. Ein paar stehen hier, weitere werden demnächst nachgetragen. Wenn ihr weitere Antworten kennt, dann schreibt sie unten in die Kommentare. Danke Lars Zimmermann (Diskussion) 15:08, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ thumb|center|335 pxUpdate: Hier ist ein Vortrag über "Open Source Hardware Business Models". Die Folien dazu gibt es hier. Die angesprochene "Matrix" kann man hier herunterladen. Lars Zimmermann (Diskussion) 18:14, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (1) Open by default ist längst erprobt Zuerst einmal gibt es Bereiche, wo die Dinge open by default (schon immer offen) sind. Mode ist ein Beispiel. Es ist nicht möglich, sich Schnittmuster schützen zu lassen. Und es geschieht auch nicht. Jeder kann veröffentlichte Kleider auseinandernehmen und in den selben Farben, Stoffen und Schnitten selbst herstellen. Und das geschieht auch. Trotzdem wird in der Modewelt Geld verdient. Viel Geld. Von Designern und Nachahmern. (2) Extrembeispiele sind keine Wale Jedoch lassen sich bestimmt Beispiele finden in denen, offen zu werden, das Geschäft kollabieren lässt. Open Source ist keine Ideologie und das wird durchaus anerkannt. Aber diese Beispiele sind in der Minderheit und selten. Man sollte Extrembeispielen nicht erlauben, alles klein zu machen. Der allergrößte Teil unserer Wirtschaft kann offen genau so gut weiterfunktionieren. Ein Bäcker kann weiter Brote verkaufen, auch wenn das Rezept offen ist. Ein Schuster weiter Schuhe herstellen. Ein Fischer fischen. Ein Schweinebauer Schweine züchten. Eine Stahlfabrik Stahl herstellen. Ein Energieerzeuger Energie produzieren. Etc. (3) Weltkonzern? Klar, vielleicht ist es dann nur noch sehr schwer möglich ein übergroßer und weltumspannender Konzern zu werden wie Apple z.B. einer ist. Aber von solchen Konzernen gibt es ohnehin nur sehr wenige – die Mehrzahl der Wirtschaft sind kleine und mittlere Unternehmen. Und vielleicht ist es ohnehin fraglich, ob wir solche Konzerne überhaupt wollen? Sie sind groß und mächtig, weil sie intransparent sind und geschlossen und das Wissen mit viel Aufwand einsperren (2011 haben Apple und Google mehr Geld ausgegeben in Patentfällen als für Innovation). Oft schädigen sie wertvolle Sozialgefüge und die Umwelt. Sie ermöglichen gigantischen Reichtum, aber nur einer winzig kleinen Gruppe von Menschen. (4) ''Stabilität durch Openness '' Ja, vielleicht wird man open kein Weltkonzern und überschwänglich reich. Aber Unternehmen bleiben durchaus stabil, wenn sie offen sind. Und glaubt man der Wikipedia, dann sind offene Unternehmen sogar stabiler als geschlossene: „The risk of bankruptcy of such open-movement businesses is reduced because the fruits of their work remain in the commons and therefore remain as a permanent base for recovering the open business, even in their most critical situations.“ Wikipedia Open Business (5) + Mehr bald, versprochen. Helft. Schreibt in die Kommentare. Bis dahin kann man hier weiterlesen: „Who pays the designer?“ Open Source Business Models oder auf der Open Source it! Seite von OWi Kategorie:Open Source Kategorie:OWi